Chiaki's First Day
by Pottergirl1
Summary: It's Haruhi and Tamaki's daughter's first day at school-but is there somebody who doesn't want her to go? Pure fluff.


"No, I don't want her to go!" Tamaki shouted.

Both Haruhi and his daughter, Chiaki, looked back at him with identical expressions of annoyance on their faces. The hand that Haruhi was using to shuffle the young girl out the door dropped with a sigh.

"Tamaki, you know this is important-"

"No. We can homeschool her or something. Just don't make her-"

"Tamaki!" Haruhi's expression of irritation turned to one of incredulity. "Are you crazy? We can't homeschool her, we don't have the time."

"Or something?" Tamaki worried the pencil in his palm, scratching absentmindedly with his fingernails. Haruhi noticed and her expression softened, moving forward to take the pencil from his hands and gently lace her fingers with his.

"What's your problem with her going anyway?" She kept her slightly harsh tone, but squeezed his fingers to know she didn't really mean to be mean. She just wanted him to be logical.

"Uhm, I just...um..." He rubbed anxiously at her fingers now, the pencil effectively removed. She winced a bit at the harsher rubbing but allowed it to continue, knowing it helped him.

"Mama, we're going to be late!" Breaking Haruhi's eye contact with Tamaki, their daughter tugged at her free hand. "We gotta go!"

Haruhi snuck a glance at her watch. "It's okay, darling, we'll be there in a second. Check to see that you have all your things ready." She smiled brightly at Chiaki, whose tightly done blonde pigtails framed her sparkling amber eyes and white grin perfectly. Her blond curls bounced behind her as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Smiling ever so slightly, Haruhi returned her full attention to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what's the matter?" She made soothing circles on his palm, but he got up, breaking the pattern.

"I'm just...I just want to...WHAT IF SHE MEETS BOYS?!"

Haruhi was, she was ashamed to admit, a little surprised by this idea. Not that she hadn't been expecting her daughter to meet them, but that Tamaki was so freaked out about it. There was a deep blush on his face and he was breathing heavily after shouting, so she tried to stifle her laughter.

"What, afraid she'll meet, oh, I don't know, six handsome strangers that will all try to win her heart at once?" Her attempt at hiding her amusement didn't work as well as she had thought, and her smirk soon grew to full fledged laughter. "I mean, how awful!"

Tamaki rolled his eyes and turned around. "Very funny, Haruhi. But you don't know how boys are at that age-"

"Oh really? I don't? Please educate me." While she had manage to get the giggles under control, the sarcastic smirk still remained.

"Haruhi..."

"Really." The edges of her mouth curved ever so slightly as she tweaked his chin affectionately and sarcastically crooned, "Daaaaaaarling."

"You know what I thought about you back then!" Jesus, she hadn't seen Tamaki that red since-since, well, when he had first discovered her "dirty little secret". "I was a boy, and you were..well, you were you and I was head over heels and I just-" He was cut short by a sudden kiss from the aforementioned crush, slow and sweet. She pulled back, smiling gently, and Tamaki managed a sheepish smile as well.

"I guess I'm just a little paranoid."

"Just a little." She kissed his cheek once more and called their daughter, who came running down the staircase, filled with excitement for school.

"Master?" Everyone turned to see their driver. "Shall I bring the car around?"

Haruhi answered for him, taking her daughter's hand. "Yes, "Master Tamaki" will indeed have the car brought around, thank you."

She turned back to grin at her husband. "And he will also suppress any further doubts about his darling daughter's school career. Are we clear?"

Rolling his eyes playfully, he gave her a sarcastic salute, and off they went.

...

**I know it sucked, but I'm just trying to get used to writing fanfics in this fandom now-reviews and constructive criticism are much appreciated**!


End file.
